Every Single Word You Said
by k.j.thepetlady
Summary: Edward finally changed Bella. But Bella's new power is a hindrance- survival without bloodlust is impossible. When she caves into her instincts, Edward decides she shouldn't go in alone. Please R&R.
1. More Than Anything

A/N: The character belong to Stephenie Meyer

_A/N: The character belong to Stephenie Meyer. I wrote the story, however. Please R&R. Short first chapter. . _

"Edward, you worry too much," I laughed as I tossed my hair, resting my head against his knee. The sun was warm down upon us, the wildflowers in the meadow swaying gently against the wind. I fully recognized the smell of wild lavender as it floated across the breeze, exciting my nostrils.

Edward's topaz eyes glanced down at me, glistening in reflection of the sun. This, however, was nothing in comparison to the prisms of light that his skin threw out. When he moved, when he caught a new angle, a rainbow hit the air and made him look like something straight out of a fairytale. He already was, I had to admit, but not like this. "Bella," he whispered softly, lifting one hand and brushing it across my cheekbone. The touch ran shivers down my spine, cold against my boiling skin. Edward may be able to stand the sun, but I couldn't- I could feel my skin burning.

"You think I've never felt pain?" I now sat up, entirely too serious, my expression straight. I couldn't lie, those few minutes when James' venom coursed through my veins were… more painful than when I felt my leg shatter as he crushed it to the ground, or when my head was slammed into the mirrors on the ballroom wall. But I could stand it. I really could, or at least I told myself. I watched as Edward's expression changed from uncertainty, to guilt. "Remember? I've broken about every bone in my body. That has to count for something, right?" I rolled my eyes, trying to make light of the situation.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. "You felt it, Bella," he insisted, brushing back a strand of my hair. We had been married a week now. Yes, we'd had sex, but that wasn't the point. He had been inching away from the promise to change me, and I knew it.

"Well, I can stand it! And you don't need to treat me like a child," I raised my voice a bit, attempting to coerce him into an agreement. For that matter, he had agreed that today we'd finally pick… a date. For sure. And I was adamant about tonight.

"It's all settled," I announced. "Isn't it really, Edward? We'll move to Alaska soon. I already told Charlie that, and then in a few years, we'll fake our deaths." I looked up at him with a pleading, childlike expression.

Edward was torn, this I knew.

**EPOV**

Bella was taunting me, wasn't she? As she glanced up at me with about the expression of an abandoned puppy dog, I couldn't resist. I had promised, and Alice would probably attack me if I didn't change soon. I should have done it the wedding night, but Bella wasn't ready. She was surrounded in the bliss of the situation, and she didn't need the pain.

"You really want this?" I asked seriously, tilting my head and studying her.

"More than anything," she breathed, knowing she was winning. I could practically see a tail wagging behind her.

Unable to do anything, I merely lifted my head to her level and brushed my lips across hers softly, trailing down to her collarbone. She shivered under the coldness of my lips, but her skin was flaming hot. My hand traced down her neck, before I lifted my other and pulled her into a hug. Surprised by my embrace, but welcome, she let out a quick laugh. "Is that a yes?"

"It is," I confirmed with a grin, jumping up quickly. "Hey, maybe you'll do better in a chess match with me than Alice."

"I doubt it," Bella rolled her eyes at my silly statement, before rising and clasping my hand, looking up at me. "Ready to go back?"

I gave her another quick kiss on the forehead. "Jump on, spider monkey."


	2. 11:11 PM

A/N: The character belong to Stephenie Meyer

_A/N: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I wrote the story, however. Please R&R_

Edward and I were strangely formal with the time. 11:11 PM, he said, for it held some special meaning to him. Honestly, I think it was the date he was born. He actually timed it so I could hunt discreetly when I had- finished… An odd thought.

We were currently stationed on his bed, but not laying down close together. Edward was facing one side, the massive bookshelves, and I was facing the other, the massive grandfather clock, with our back touching. He had clasped both of my hands with his, spread somewhere between us. I felt adrenaline pumping through me. The clock chimed the hour; 5 PM. I felt a pain rise up inside me, a fire like I knew I was expecting. I glanced at Edward, who had his eyes closed, trancelike.

"I've got to go," I whispered, rising from the bed just as Alice burst into the room. Her face was lit up, but annoyed at the same time.

"Edward," she whined, plopping onto a chair. "You made plans without me! When were you going to tell me?"

I could see his face was vindicated and a bit irritated, but I blocked the conversation out, surrounding myself in bliss and thoughts. What animal would I like most? Probably something silly like… Penguins. I suppressed a giggle at this, sighing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice rolling her eyes and dancing out of the room to prepare and tell everyone.

I walked over to Edward, who had closed his eyes again. "Love?" I asked quietly as he opened his eyes. "I'm going to go home." I took the truck, as a sort of goodbye present to myself. I had negotiated with Charlie we were to have some sort of late honeymoon – for our trip to Arizona to see Mom wasn't sufficient – at home with the Cullen family. And it would take four days. But what he didn't know was we intended to leave for Alaska only 2 days later… all I had to do was resist his blood for the few goodbye moments.

I smiled at him as I shut the door and traveled down the steps, out the door, and into my truck, heading home.

**EPOV**

Only Bella. Only her I would do this for. If Bella thought she was nervous, imagine me- I could kill her in a second if I wasn't careful. As she left, I let my head roll into my hands, wishing again I could sleep away this worry I had. Incessant worry had plagued me since I met Bella, but it was a warm feeling now. Chuckling as I put that into perspective, I got to thinking.

What if things went wrong? What would I say to Charlie? _Sorry there, buddy, but I ate your daughter… _Scary thought.

From downstairs, I could hear thoughts.

_Omigod, 11:11? What an odd time. That's in 6 hours! _

_Can't wait to get Bella in the family… Edward thinks she can beat me at arm wrestling. Hah!_

_Yes, Esme, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her. _

_Ugh, Bella is going to kill someone the first thirty seconds and you know it, Edward. _Rosalie obviously knew I heard her. A flush of angriness spread over my skin, thinking of my Bella… if I couldn't hear her heartbeat, she was too far away. Heartbeat. In 6 short hours I'd be killing it. In 3 short days it would be gone. I felt a clenching sensation grab my… heart. Or lack thereof, for it felt like it grasped at empty air. This is what Bella would feel, wasn't it? I didn't want to condemn her to this… but I knew I would, because I was weak and I would do what she asked me to. A soft sigh slipped my lips, unsure of what to do. The promise was made, but these doubts hurt me, to think I even considered hurting her. "Bella."

My thinking, I realized, had brought the clock forward an hour. This only notified me by the booming clang of the grandfather clock as it struck 6. I imagined what Bella was doing, probably cooking a quick dinner of spaghetti for Charlie and preparing to leave for our 'honeymoon.' It was far from, I thought dismally. Honeymoons were supposed to be thrilling, but this was horror, for me at the very least. Bella was probably in Utopia.

**BPOV**

The truck moved slow, it seemed, or at least more slow than usual. It stalled when I started and as I parked it, seemed to be relieved. I would miss this sluggish old thing when Edward gave me a Lamborghini… and I'm sure he would.

As I entered the house, Charlie called his typical greeting. I was speedy. The spaghetti went in the water before I even caught sight of him, and the sauce was done and served in a few minutes. I spared him the fat of the meat, although I was simply too lazy to make it. I can't say I was subtle with my hurry.

"Excited, Bells?" Charlie asked as he lifted a forkful to his mouth, greedy. I merely nodded.

The rest of dinner was quick. As I went out the door with a few belongings such as clothes, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Love you, Dad," I said, before slipping out the back door and towards the Cullens'.


End file.
